I'm yours
by OpheliaAsano
Summary: "Come with me, Connor." And with those simple words my destiny was irrevocably sealed. I was her, until the end of my existence. —Ven conmigo, Connor. Y con esas sencillas palabras mi destino quedó irrevocablemente sellado. Yo era suyo, hasta el fin de mi existencia.


**Soy tuyo**

Mi modelo, el RK800, creado específicamente para trabajar en el departamento de policía, como investigador, había sido diseñado para el análisis. Con una gran interfaz deductiva era capaz de diagnosticar miles de probabilidades de una sola situación de riesgo, que, por lo general, se encontraban en conflicto con la moral humana. Por eso, en aquel apartamento lleno de pájaros, en el que decidí perseguir al divergente cuando lo encontré (en vez de ayudar al teniente Hank), recibí como recompensa una torta junto un sermón de valores por su parte. Al final, el divergente saltó de lo alto de la azotea. A veces, las decisiones que, por estadística parecen las más oportunas, tienen consecuencias catastróficas. Y aquello me fastidiaba. La inconstancia, la variabilidad del ser humano, y ahora, de los divergentes.

Y a otra pequeña parte de mí, le resultaba intrigante.

Reconozco que trabajar con el teniente Anderson me ayudó a entenderlos mejor, o al menos, a intentarlo. Cada vez que tomaba una decisión, había una reacción por su parte. Siendo sincero, cuando se molestaba conmigo y fruncía el ceño, murmurando: «Putos androides» no me resultaba tan gratificante como las veces en la que sus ojos duros, se suavizaban, esbozándome una sonrisa sardónica. La vez en que dejé escapar a la Traci de pelo azul y a su amante, él dijo que quizá fuese mejor así, que parecía que se amaban.

Me contuve en acusarlo de ingenuo, los androides no pueden amar (ni siquiera estamos vivos, para empezar), aunque sean divergentes, perciben una falsa ilusión del amor. Es una desviación en su programación, un error. Nunca será igual de genuino que el amor entre dos humanos. A pesar de que el llamado amor de los seres humanos no era más una bomba de químicos que segregaban sus cuerpos; dopamina, serotonina y oxitocina. Un subidón hormonal con la finalidad de la reproducción. El amor era su droga natural, pero los androides no teníamos estos compuestos químicos de la atracción. Mayormente estábamos compuestos de biocomponentes y Thirium310. Entonces, ¿por qué llegar al punto de asesinar a un humano y huir?

Algo se me resbalaba de las manos, había una pista delante de mis narices y no era capaz de divisarla. Era frustrante. No estoy programado para fallar. Fallar significaba la sustitución, quedarme obsoleto estaba fuera de discusión.

Y ya fallé unas cuantas veces, aunque una en concreto me quitaba el sueño, si es que yo fuera capaz de dormir, por supuesto.

Era el androide modelo AX400, la que había asesinado a su dueño Todd Williams y posteriormente dado a la fuga. Su prototipo era anticuado, de los primeros en su generación, encargados de las tareas del hogar y del cuidado de los niños, aunque barato, era difícil encontrar este tipo de modelos en la actualidad. Cuando miré su ficha en el departamento de policía, vi su fotografía, todos los ejemplares deben de estar registrados, sobre todo porque a algunos dueños le gustaba personalizarlos. Kara, así decidieron llamarla, no era nada especial, una copia exacta a sus predecesoras. El equipo de caracterización que se encargaba del diseño físico la moldeó con un aspecto dulce, inocente, de rostro ovalado y ojos amigables. Las facciones de una madre. También era pequeña, un cuerpo inofensivo, preparado para mecer a los infantes y recoger las bolsas de la compra, nada extraordinario.

Aún con su aspecto afable, mató a una persona.

Interiormente, la comparé con los androides sexuales que trabajaban en el club Edén. Todas ellas eran fantasías profundamente estudiadas de los hombres. Cuerpos perfectos, exóticos, permanentemente jóvenes y bellos, sin rastro del paso del tiempo. Complacientes para la satisfacción del cliente, sin importar lo que les hicieran, debían sonreír. Productos desechables que no poseían ni sus archivos de memoria.

Había algo diferente en Kara en contraposición con los androides del club Edén. Quizá fue su corte de pelo y su color blanquecino, quizá la mirada entre desafiante y protectora. Esta mamá tenía un polluelo al que proteger, y sacaría las garras si era necesario. El teniente me advirtió que no la siguiera, pero algo en su mirada me obligó seguirla, tenía que atraparla. No solo porqué CyberLife y Amanda me lo ordenaran, si no porque mi sistema colapsó en ese momento, o al menos eso es lo que el escáner posterior concluyó. Incluso calculando las escasas probabilidades que tenía de cogerla en la multitud frenética de coches, decidí ir detrás de ella. Y por supuesto, acabó de la peor manera posible. Perseguirla y esquivar coches rozándome la nuca era una misión temeraria, pero, aun así, yo tenía ventaja, Kara debía cuidar que su pollito no fuera arroyado y no tardé demasiado en estar detrás suyo. Para mi fortuna, resbaló e impulsó a la niña fuera de la carretera. Incluso con el riesgo de que la atropellasen, prefirió salvar a la niña antes que a sí misma y aquel gesto desinteresado me dio la oportunidad de aferrarme a ella. Luchó por liberarse de mi agarre, yo intentaba contener sus zarandeos, pero el pavimento era inestable por la lluvia y de un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, logró hacerme tambalear, con la mala fortuna que un camión me alcanzó destrozándome por completo. Consiguió escapar con la niña, pero durante unos segundos pude tocarla, y eso fue suficiente para hacer parpadear mi LED incesantemente.

Por descontado que el hecho de apagarme y volver en otra funda perturbó hasta el extremo al teniente. Los humanos tenían un gran respeto al concepto de morir, su estancia en el mundo era limitada, y yo en cambio, podría conservarme hasta que el Sol se precipitará sobre la Tierra en diferentes cuerpos sintéticos. Para mí, el hecho de existir no tenía ningún valor, al menos, hasta que me topé con Kara. Al tocarla, durante unos instantes, sentí todo lo que ella había vivido, y sufrido. Su deseo por preservar la felicidad y bienestar de esa niña… era un sentimiento abrumador, el miedo desgarrador de pensar que la ponía en peligro, pero sobre todas las cosas, el amor. Un amor sin límites, puro, altruista, el amor de una madre hacia su hija. Esos segundos en los que me fundí con ella, mi sistema se sobrecalentó, si no me hubieran atropellado, seguramente hubiera colapsado. Tales emociones humanas… algo en mi programa se modificó para siempre, no importa los análisis constantes que me realizara. Estaba infectado, el germen de la divergencia se acopló mi código fuente. El titileo constante de mi LED de azul a amarillo era la prueba.

Empecé a preguntarme cosas más allá de mi investigación. Mi misión debía ser mi prioridad. Amanda cada vez desconfiaba más de mí, y no progresaba en absoluto, al contrario, a cada paso que daba, surgían más incógnitas. Cada día había más casos de divergentes y yo no estaba hallando la respuesta. Tenía que solucionar esta reyerta antes de que se volviera en un problema grave, yo era la última esperanza de Cyberlife. Casi de la humanidad tal y cómo se la conoce.

Pero la cuestión era: ¿me estaba convirtiendo en un divergente?

Todas mis decisiones recientes se inclinaban hacia el sí. La semilla de la duda había germinado en mi interior. ¿Podría ser yo más que un androide que solo sabía obedecer órdenes? ¿Tener libre albedrío? ¿Podría desarrollar una relación afectuosa? ¿Cómo se sentiría ser amado incondicionalmente?

En los meses que pasé con el teniente Anderson o Hank, como solía llamarlo actualmente, más me daba cuenta de que estaba a gusto a su lado. Quería saber de él, de su época dorada en la policía, de su hijo fallecido. Llegué a considerarlo un camarada, incluso, un mentor. Era una persona tolerante (aunque tenías que indagar primero), hasta con los androides con los que tanto manifestaba un odio latente, a menudo era benevolente con los divergentes que investigábamos. Concluí que la muerte de su hijo tenía que ver con su personalidad huraña y su afición a la bebida, se autodestruía lenta y progresivamente… pensar que mi estancia con él le suponía un bálsamo para su corazón adolorido, me envolvía de una sensación serena, pacífica.

Y luego estaba Kara, la divergente con complejo de madre. A penas la había visto unos minutos en total, sin embargo, mi memoria fotográfica no paraba de enviarme proyecciones de su cara detrás de la alambrada. De la intensa mirada que me propinó. El momento íntimo que compartimos, aunque involuntario, fue revelador, me gustaría saber si a ella también le había pasado. Si vio el transcurso de mi breve existencia y qué pensaría de mí, seguramente que solo soy una máquina obediente, sin remordimientos ni empatía. Y, aunque en cierto modo era verdad en aquel entonces, la idea de que me odiará… me atormentaba. Necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien, saber que su niña estaba a salvo, asegurarme de que otros policías no la hubieran derribado y su cuerpo arrojado a un vertedero, junto con los desperdicios cadavéricos de otros androides.

Todas estas emociones eran agotadoras a la par que adictivas. Descubrí que mi juego con la moneda me ayudaba a centrarme, a Hank, todo lo contrario, por lo que me confiscó la moneda indefinidamente.

Jericó.

Gracias a que Hank había confiado en mí y montado un alboroto en la comisaría, me dio vía libre para entrar a la sala de evidencias y así poder descubrir finalmente el paradero de los divergentes. El proceso fue relativamente sencillo, conseguí engañar a uno de los androides que arrestaron en la torre Stratford imitando la voz de su líder, Markus. Aunque no me gustaba dejarlo ahí, apagado y roto, no tenía otra opción. Lo que sí fue placentero fue darle un buen golpe al detective Gavin, tras que este me amenazara a punta de pistola al descubrir que me había colado en la sala de pruebas.

Opté por cambiarme de indumentaria, pese a que me gustaba mi traje, estimé que era mejor pasar desapercibido. A los divergentes les atraía la idea de poder escoger su ropa, les hacía creer que poseían una personalidad propia, querían diferenciarse de los modelos que eran idénticos a ellos. Crearse una identidad particular, individual. Igual que con Kara. Ella era singular en sí misma. Puede que, por eso, elegí un atuendo parecido al de la única vez que la vi; gorro de invierno, abrigo en un tono apagado y pantalones sencillos, todo para pasar inadvertido.

Y aquí estaba yo, delante de Jericó, un antiguo carguero abandonado, en Ferndale. El refugio de los androides divergentes. Noté en el ambiente que estaba cargado, denotaba un aire nostálgico, de no pertenecer a ninguna parte, de verse obligados a vivir entre los restos de Detroit. Apartados, marginados de la sociedad.

Mi posterior reunión con Amanda fue decisiva, no habría más oportunidades. Fallé en múltiples ocasiones en obtener información o atrapar a los divergentes. Tenía que encontrar a Markus y capturarlo. Yo sería él que acabaría con la rebelión divergente. Estaba tan cerca de completar mi misión, mi objetivo final, había sido creado con el propósito de investigarlos y de notificar a CyberLife, ahora, debía ponerle freno a su revolución. Aunque Markus no usó la violencia para proclamar su mensaje por los derechos de los androides, los humanos tenían miedo, crearon a una especie superior que no podían controlar.

Infiltrarse en Jericó siendo un androide resultó ser una tarea fácil. Me sorprendió lo bien organizados que estaban, todos tenían un propósito. Algunos se encargaban de los heridos y los reparaban, otros daban la bienvenida a los recién llegados, les asignaban tareas; mejorar las comunicaciones, arreglar partes del barco para la comodidad de todos, se apoyaban entre ellos… en definitiva, eran una comunidad.

Deambulé por las zonas comunes, buscando algún rastro de su líder, pero nada, no se encontraba a plena vista. Y si tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, mi escáner óptico registró frenéticamente cualquier indicio de cabello blanco, aunque mis tanteos fueron infructuosos. Cosa que me decepcionó, anhelaba volver a conectarme con Kara. Supuse que esta raíz de pensamiento haría que Hank se burlara de mí, me lo imaginaba perfectamente llamando blandengue.

Finalmente, después de un rato explorando lo encontré. Markus, el líder del movimiento divergente, besándose tiernamente con lo que supuse, era su amante. Ver aquella imagen privada, tremendamente humana, hizo que mis pies trastabillaran. Mi sistema volvió a corromperse, lanzándome de nuevo la faz de Kara en mi registro de memoria.

«Basta» me impuse. «Tengo que concentrarme».

En seguida se percató de mi presencia detrás suyo.

—Recibí la orden de que te capturara con vida, pero si no tengo opción, no dudaré en dispararte. —advertí apuntándole con la pistola. Desde esta distancia, tenía un 96% de éxito.

Markus parecía muy tranquilo, no estaba asustado como todos los demás androides con los que trabajé. Por algo era su líder.

—Sí, me puedes disparar, pero eso no cambiará nada. —dijo con la confianza suficiente para andar unos pasos más cerca. Sujeté fuerte la pistola entre los dedos—. Alguien más tomará mi puesto. Nuestro pueblo está despertando. Y nada puede detenernos ahora.

Continuaba avanzando, lentamente. La balanza de poder se inclinaba a su favor.

—No me fuerces a neutralizarte.

Markus frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta, me estaba analizando y no entendía mi negativa.

—Somos tu pueblo, ¡estamos peleando por tu libertad también! —otros dos pasos más cerca, ya no habría probabilidad de fallar si disparaba—. Ya no tienes que seguir siendo esclavo de ellos…

—¡Suficiente!

—¿Jamás te has preguntado quién eres en realidad? ¿Eres solo una máquina ejecutando un programa o un ser vivo capaz de razonar? Creo que llegó el momento de que te hagas esa pregunta.

Intentaba persuadirme, lo sabía, yo mismo tenía la misma capacidad de argumentación para usarlas en momentos de tensión con los humanos o interrogatorios con divergentes. No iba a caer en su trampa, o más concretamente, no me podía permitir hacerlo, por más tentadoras que sonaran sus promesas de libertad. Mi misión era primordial… ¿Cierto?

—¿O es que jamás has tenido dudas? —prosiguió Markus—. ¿Nunca has hecho algo irracional como si hubiera algo en tu interior? ¿Algo más que tu programa?

Con el gorro no se veía, pero sabía que mi LED titilaba. Él tenía razón, muchas veces dudé de mis límites. No quise disparar al androide de Kamski porqué me recordó a Kara, detuve con mi cuerpo la bala del divergente en la torre Stratford por qué no quería que Hank muriese, más allá de mi deber de proteger a los humanos. Tenía mis propios deseos a parte de cumplir mi misión. Deseos humanos. Irracionales.

—Deberás decidir.

Elegir.

Debo elegir.

Continuar siendo una máquina al servicio de los humanos.

Convertirme en divergente.

{FALLO EN EL SISTEMA}

19934 16626 18522 2860 1734 6708 5611 26290 14020 5322 4020 8435 25711 31940 29208 25364 14692 9751 3780 3934 18655 2685316284 9352 13055 [¿Quién quiero ser?]2967 708 13199 21161 17312 7642 32762 24221 27998 21522 28222 24402 3582 31285 4877 7549 30447 22853 7024 14809 3734 9316 31509

Soy un divergente.

He traicionado a Amanda y CyberLife.

Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de mi decisión. Inspiré profundo, aunque técnicamente no necesitaba respirar… he desertado en todo lo que he trabajado y no me siento mal. Soy libre. Realmente… soy libre. Todos mis circuitos y componentes en mi central se purgaron, era como si todo fluyera mejor, estaba limpio, igual que la primera vez que me crearon. El Connor primigenio. Volví a nacer.

Pero entonces me acordé.

—Van a atacar Jericó.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, tanto, que hasta a mí me costó procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El cuerpo militar atacó Jericó. El color azul de nuestra sangre pronto tiñó el suelo, una masacre acontecía ante mis ojos, y aquí, en este momento de caos absoluto, rompí la primera ley de la robótica. Agredí a los que antaño les fui leal, sin remordimiento. Para ellos no éramos más que trozos de plástico, disparar a alguien que te rogaba piedad y no dudar en apretar el gatillo… simplemente no era lo correcto. Ya no. Y aunque en nuestra huida de Jericó (puesto que iba a echar a volar por los aires en cuestión de minutos) ayudé a muchos de los míos, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte. Mientras agarraba la mano de un androide a punto de apagarse y le acompañaba en los que serían sus últimos instantes, recapacité por primera vez, en lo que significaba estar vivo, y en la muerte. Ya no formaba parte de CyberLife y, por lo tanto, el ritual de reencarnación en otro sujeto Connor, sería imposible. No tendría más oportunidades si fallecía, morir aquí sería mi tumba. Ahora que había despertado de mi letargo, la idea de apagarme sin experimentar todas las cosas que deseaba me parecía cruel e irónico. Como androide fabricado por los humanos, era agnóstico y no creía en dios, pero por un segundo, pensé que, si existía, sin duda era un ser tiránico que se regodeaba en las desgracias de sus hijos. Igual que los humanos, capaces de crear las cosas más hermosas y también de destruirlas si resultaban un inconveniente. O les tenían miedo.

El miedo. El miedo era el resultado de esta guerra. Yo lo experimenté, el mismo temor que Kara sintió de mí. El miedo fue el causante de toda la discrepancia entre humanos y androides.

Dejé el cuerpo de aquel androide en el suelo, no pude hacer más por él.

De repente, un atisbo de cabello blanco avivó todas mis alarmas. Una mujer pequeña, corría desesperada, intentando esconderse de un grupo armado, con la intención de arrasar con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Quería ayudar a Markus y a su grupo en su cometido, pero mis piernas ya se movían hacia el pasillo donde había visto a Kara. Como era de esperar, el conjunto de militares no tardó en alcanzarla, su modelo no había sido creado para la lucha, sus capacidades de combate eran limitadísimas y por la expresión de aceptación en su rostro, estaba segura de que iba a morir allí mismo, de rodillas y de un balazo.

Yo, sin embargo, era capaz ejecutar una gran cantidad de técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo, y con el plus de mi interfaz para pronosticar las acciones de mi contrincante, no me resultaría complicado desarmarlos y noquearlos. Aproveché la ventaja del ataque sorpresa, y de un golpe seco en la nuca, el primer agente estaba tendido en el suelo. Raudos, los otros dos agentes percibieron mi figura, por lo que el tiempo de la operación era vital. El segundo impacto fue un codazo en la muñeca que apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Kara el cual le desarmó. Logré que no le dispararan, pero a cambio recibí un culatazo en la nariz que me causó un torrente de sangre. Respondí esquivando de un salto (todo lo elegante que pude) la arremetida de los dos a la vez en mi contra, lo que provocó que colisionaran. Ya había analizado esta posible situación, y eso me dio unos segundos extra con los que pude derribarlos, que no matarlos. Al que apuntaba Kara le propiné un buen cabezazo al jalarlo hacia mí de su peto y golpearlo fuerte con la coronilla, mi nariz no se rompió, la suya sí. Con el que quedaba preferí balancear mi mano abierta hasta su mentón, con semejante sacudida de sesera hice que se le pellizcaran los nervios de la parte superior de la columna vertebral, instantáneamente se desmayó.

Por mucho que quisiera arrancarles su corazón palpitante y apretarlo en mi puño, juzgué que era mejor optar por una vía menos sangrienta. Sobre todo, para no inquietar más a la mujer delante de mí. Siempre racionaba de forma inesperada cuando se trataba de ella.

En el resto de Jericó reinaba la anarquía, cientos de voces se callarían para siempre, y otras tantas, darían las gracias por sobrevivir otro día. Pero aquí, en este pasillo, solo existíamos nosotros dos. Ella me miraba con aquellos ojos enormes, sin pestañear, incrédula de su suerte, o de verme a mí, de todas las personas. No pude evitar registrar que su color de iris era gris frío 3C según el sistema de identificación de Pantone. Un color inusualmente pétreo en una cara tan tierna.

—Tú… —susurró Kara para sí misma. Se quedó en cuchillas, sin mover ni un ápice, insegura de cómo proceder. Era de suponer, la última vez que nos vimos casi la mato.

Le asustaba.

Descubrí con prontitud que no era un sentimiento que quisiera causarle. Tenía que cambiar su idea de mí. Al menos, suavizarla para poder irnos de aquí antes de convertirnos en chatarra carbonizada.

—No he venido ha hacerte daño. —empecé con un tono de voz tranquilo, el mismo que utilizaría para calmar a un niño—. Sé que tienes razones de sobra para no creerme, pero debes entender que en aquel momento no era yo mismo, era una máquina que obedecía órdenes. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Un silencio incómodo se prolongo en contraposición de todo el jaleo a nuestras espaldas. No teníamos mucho tiempo más, revisé que su nivel de estrés estaba actualmente a un 72%. Muy lejos de un estado anímico apropiado. Probaría con otra táctica.

—Me llamo Connor, ¿y tú? —pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta. Normalmente identificarme era el primer paso para un resultado óptimo en las negociaciones. Ella vaciló en contestarme, pero lo hizo.

—Kara.

—Bien, Kara, necesito que me escuches bien. —instruí acercándome un poco más. Pude notar que algo en su sistema no funcionaba. Tendría que usar a la niña que vi con ella, solo esperaba que no estuviera muerta, porque si no, su nivel de estrés se elevaría demasiado para poder controlarlo—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí con vida?... ¿Volver a ver a la niña?

Entonces ella me miró de verdad y sus ojos estaban húmedos, su nivel de estrés descendió en picado. En su mirada se arremolinaban un cúmulo de sentimientos que me dejaron hipnotizados. Eran los ojos más humanos que contemplé nunca. Aunque quería seguir en contacto con su mirada, no malgasté el preciado tiempo y observé donde su mano se oprimía en su costillar. Una cantidad peligrosa de Thirium se escurría entre sus dedos. Quise atizarme por mi estupidez, me dejé embelesar con su mirada, y no me di cuenta de que se estaba apagando a marchas forzadas.

—Dime, Kara. —presioné.

—Sí. Quiero. —dijo ella y su expresión corporal me dio a entender que se dejaba a mi cuidado.

Escapar de Jericó con un androide que no podía mantenerse en pie casi, con un montón de agentes armados y con un límite de tiempo para poder escapar… resultó algo más engorroso de lo esperado. Aún con todas las cartas en nuestra contra, lo logramos.

Somos libres.

Pero.

Siempre hay un pero.

A Kara le costaba cada vez más andar, tuvo que apoyar su peso en mi costado, yo la agarré por la cintura para estabilizarla. La cubrí con mi abrigo, que le venía enorme, aunque al menos la protegía de la cortina de lluvia cruel de Detroit.

Todo lo que había supuesto la destrucción de Jericó nos proporcionó la conveniencia de alejarnos del foco de atención. A simple vista, no parecíamos más que una pareja de amantes (bebidos) buscando refugio de la lluvia.

Investigué y analicé todas las probabilidades cercanas de encontrar un lugar seguro, o todo lo seguro posible en estas condiciones. Teníamos que apurarnos, ya que el abrigo estaba adquiriendo un tono azulado sospechoso.

Las opciones eran pocas y arriesgadas. Las casas abandonadas o edificios en construcción eran peligrosos por la cantidad de divergentes y vagabundos inestables que rondaban por esos lares. Quedarse en la calle o preguntar por amparo, estaba fuera de cuestión, podría pedir ayuda a Hank… pero meterlo en un embrollo del cual era responsable, no me pareció justo.

Mi GPS me indicó otra posible opción, a no más de dos cuadras de donde nos encontrábamos.

Un motel llamado Venus.

No un motel cualquiera si no un motel denominado del amor. Aquellos moteles donde la privacidad del cliente se protegía, normalmente usados para la prostitución ilegal; humana y robótica.

Al llegar, la miré de reojo, pidiéndole permiso, de alguna forma que no acababa de entender, me sentía incómodo con la idea de fingir ser un humano buscando su propio placer a través de la desgracia del otro. Ella solo asintió en silencio, imagino que a estas alturas poco le importaba asuntos tan triviales.

El procedimiento de entrada fue ágil y secreto. Nada de pagar con dinero virtual, ni tarjetas, solo dinero en efectivo (agradecí a Hank su buena voluntad de proveerme con algo de dinero en metálico) y evidentemente, nada de registrarse con tu verdadero nombre, solo seudónimos. Dechart, fue el nombre falso que elegí.

El motel Venus era asombrosamente antiguo, se podría decir que una reliquia. Puede que de antes de los 2000's, no había cámaras, ni nada tecnológicamente avanzado, nada que diera indicio de estar en el 2038. Era pequeño, de solo dos pisos, con las comodidades básicas para un humano. Nos dieron la habitación 27, en la segunda planta y en el paseo hasta allí, pudimos escuchar una variada sucesión de escenas; la mayoría de carácter sexual, algunas violentas, otras sentimentales y en otras, solo fragmentos de conversaciones. A Kara no parecía afectarle lo que aconteciese detrás de las puertas, y eso me hizo querer saber que tipo de experiencias había vivido como divergente.

Abrí la puerta (como dato, la llave no era electrónica) y encendí las luces, me di prisa en acostar a Kara en la cama de matrimonio, cayó sin fuerzas en ella. Eché la llave por si acaso, y me puse a los pies de la cama.

—Déjame comprobar le herida. —ordené todo lo gentil que pude en tal situación. No sabía hasta que punto Kara poseía sentido de la vergüenza o pudor.

Haciéndome caso, ella costosamente se quitó el abrigo empapado y se levantó la camiseta por debajo del pecho, revelando un agujero del tamaño de una moneda que dejaba ver sus entrañas sintéticas. No era especialmente fea ni profunda, pero muy seguramente habría dañado algún sensor importante, aunque lo que más me preocupaba era la falta de Thirium.

—¿Qué pinta tiene? He intentado hacer un control, pero creo que el sistema de análisis está estropeado. —concluyó Kara mirando por la ventana las gotas colisionar en el cristal. La luz de neón del letrero se proyectaba directamente en la cama, en su pelo y en retales de su rostro tranquilo. Era una imagen altamente estética, por lo que la guardé en una carpeta especial de mi memoria fotográfica.

—Es menos grave de lo que parece, tendré que quitarte la metralla para que puedas rehabilitarte por tu propia cuenta. —anuncié arremangándome la camisa hasta los codos.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza como afirmación. Me di cuenta de que era muy reservada, o que todavía no confiaba en mí. Algo muy probable dado nuestro fatídico primer encuentro. Me pregunté cómo sería a solas con su niña, probablemente alguien muy diferente a la de ahora. Quería que depositará en mí esa confianza, pero como me dijo Hank una vez, la confianza debe ganarse.

—Bien, con permiso.

Inicié el proceso de extraerle los restos de la bala sin mediar palabra, hacerlo con los dedos no era lo adecuado, para limpiarla correctamente necesitaría herramientas quirúrgicas. Aunque sabía que físicamente no le estaba haciendo daño, intenté tratarla con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Terminado el primer paso, quedaba el que me preocupaba en serio.

—Gracias, yo… estoy en modo ahorro de energía, me siento muy pesada, es como si tuviera plomo en los conductos. —confesó reposando la cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos estaban desenfocados—. Supongo que esto es lo más parecido a tener sueño, no es del todo desagradable.

—¡No! No debes dormirte, si lo haces, te apagarás. Has perdido mucho Thirium.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿qué más podemos hacer? No puedes salir y arriesgarte. Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, creo que…

—No me hará falta salir. —la interrumpí feliz y a la vez avergonzado por mi propuesta—. Mi modelo cuenta con una cápsula de Thirium de reserva en mi cofre, por si me encuentro en una situación peliaguda, este extra de sangre me ayudaría a sobrevivir. Te lo daré.

—¿Cómo? —Kara parpadeó, desconcertada.

—No puedo darte la cápsula, tendría que destrozarme el núcleo para sacarla. —dije estando seguro de que, si podía ruborizarme, estaría azul de los pies hasta la coronilla—. Deberás beberla directamente de mí.

Creí que se escandalizaría por la sencilla razón que, a mi entender, me resultaba un acto tremendamente íntimo. Es curioso, al convertirme en divergente cambié muchos de mis puntos de vista. Kara casi esbozó una sonrisa dubitativa.

—¿Al igual que un murciélago? ¿O un vampiro?

—Algo así, sí.

Me observó durante unos segundos aparentemente eternos. Parece que al final, sí tenía una cierta opinión sobre el decoro, al menos el personal.

—De acuerdo, dime cómo lo tengo que hacer y lo haré. —dijo con una extraña determinación en su mirada.

El funcionamiento de nuestras vías de flujo de sangre azul era muy similar al aparato circulatorio de los humanos. Los principales puntos de corriente eran nuestras arterias artificiales, que estaban conectadas directamente a nuestro núcleo. Un simple pinchazo en el conducto de mi antebrazo sería suficiente, era la zona menos comprometida que se me ocurrió. Busqué por todo el cuarto un objeto punzante (di con muchos preservativos, lubricantes y juguetes que no entendía), después de regirar todo el cuarto, encontré un bolígrafo en la mesita de noche, esto me serviría.

—Kara, en cuanto me abra el canal del antebrazo, tienes que succionar hasta que tu sistema vuelva a estar operativo. No te preocupes por mí, me estabilizaré en unos minutos. —le instruí colocando la punta del bolígrafo justo en la vena, esperando su afirmación.

Ella me agarró sutilmente de la muñeca, un ligero toque que un humano no habría percatado, pero yo sí lo hice. Y esa pequeña muestra de afecto (o de consentimiento), fueron suficientes para lograr estremecerme. Mis sentidos se habían alterado al convertirme en divergente, antes, solo percibía los actos físicos agresivos para mantenerme alerta, ahora, mi piel hipersensible podía distinguir el tacto de una caricia.

—Tu LED… ¿seguro qué estás bien con esto? —inquirió señalando el círculo en mi sien. Ya no se veía tan convencida. No debí quitarme el maldito gorro, me tendría que haber imaginado que alguien como ella no permitiría algo que dañara a los demás.

—Sí, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por mí. Tenemos que hacer esto si deseas no apagarte esta noche.

El vaporoso apretón en mi muñeca se intensificó.

—Lo sé… yo… he hecho cosas terribles desde que desperté. He mentido, he robado… he asesinado. Cuando cierro los ojos vuelvo a revivir todas esas cosas horribles, luego pienso en porqué lo he hecho y creo que eso lo justifica. No es racional, ni si quiera ético, pero tengo que volver con mi Alice, no hay manera de que yo permanezca en este mundo sin ella. No entiendo por qué me ayudas, pero haré lo que sea necesario… realmente te agradezco esto, nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí. —en el lapso de su confesión, tiró su agarre en mi muñeca hasta acunarlo en su pecho. Dejándome apreciar los latidos de su corazón autómata.

Sus contracciones me apaciguaron de cualquier duda, sin más palabras entre nosotros, me apuñalé el antebrazo. Inmediatamente después de retirar el bolígrafo, sus labios se depositaron en la fuente de vida que había creado. Me quedé conmocionado, abrumado, no entendía la emoción que embargaba a mis sensores al tener a Kara alimentándose de mí, saber que me necesitaba de un modo tan esencial… era demasiado. Ella comenzó de manera tímida, una succión delicada, haciendo contacto entre su boca y mi brazo solo lo necesario. A medida que iba avanzando en su tarea, su lengua se volvió más desvergonzada, lamiendo con glotonería los hilillos alrededor de la circunferencia abierta. En una ocasión hundió su músculo húmedo en el agujero del antebrazo, rozando un nervio en mi circuito que me arrancó un gemido ronco.

Kara decidió apiadarse de mí y se detuvo para observarme contener mi aliento. No registré nada de su candidez anterior, sus iris brillaban, tan oscuros que casi eran negros. No pude adjetivar la mirada que me dedicó antes de volver faena hincando sus dientes esta vez.

Me mordí el labio inferior con el objetivo de reprimir mis suplicas (pese a que tampoco sabía por qué rogar).

Mi capacidad de análisis solo podía definir esta sensación de dos formas; como un estado de ebriedad (si era así, empecé a comprender el apego de Hank por los bares) y la otra, como una profunda percepción sensual.

Según la descripción del concepto sensualidad, había algo puramente erótico en este acto. Ver a Kara mamando de mi sangre me hacía querer estrecharla posesivamente entre mis brazos, agarrarle de la nuca y obligarla a chuparme hasta no dejar nada de mí, hasta que pudiera vivir dentro de ella. Era un rito de unión, Eros y Thanatos aconteciendo simultáneamente. Ahora, era suyo.

El recuerdo de la Traci de pelo azul y su amante en el club Edén escapando juntas, de repente tenía todo el sentido del mundo y me alegré de elegir no dispararles. Ser capaz de experimentar este episodio de transcendencia, sin duda, fue un regalo.

Súbitamente Kara cesó en su tarea y me contempló, extrañada. Un par de gotas de Thirium resbalaron de la comisura de su boca a la barbilla, tuve el instinto de pasarle el pulgar y limpiarla, pero jamás la tocaría sin su consentimiento, por muchas ansias que tuviera.

—Connor… ¿estás bien? Creo que he bebido en exceso, es posible que te sientas mareado. Perdóname… —se disculpó Kara, a la que veía borrosa, con una distorsión de los colores primarios de la luz, mis retinas digitales estallaron en miles de pixeles azules, rojos y verdes.

—Me has llamado por mi nombre… me gusta como suena…

Tras balbucear esto, todos mis chips se chamuscaron.

No puedo precisar con exactitud cuanto duró el estado de seminconsciencia en el que me hallaba, sin embargo, cuando desperté, mi reloj interno calculó que solo pasaron un par de horas, eran las 03:49 PM de la noche.

Seguía lloviendo a cantaros en las calles de Detroit, dejé descansar la cabeza en la almohada y así es como me di cuenta, estaba tumbado en la cama del motel. Solo.

Pasé unos microsegundos de pánico hasta que escuché el agua de la ducha en el baño adjunto. Deduje que después de todo lo acontecido; salir de Jericó por los pelos, caminar bajo la lluvia y mancharla con mis fluidos, asearse era una idea excelente. Yo mismo estaría más que dispuesto a relevarla, el conocimiento de no estar impecable no era de mi agrado, algo que incluso con la transmutación a divergente no había cambiado. Me gustaba estar bien vestido (preferiblemente traje) y perfectamente peinado, las ropas que llevaba puestas no eran más que un disfraz.

El chirriar de la puerta de lavabo rompió mi hilo de pensamiento. A Kara le sorprendió pillarme desvelado. Llevaba puestas unas prendas que no eran las que usó al llegar conmigo al motel, camisa azul y pantalones tejanos, nada que llamara la atención. Me pregunté si los habría robado, aunque en el fondo, ahora poco me importaba.

—Estás despierto. —indicó lo evidente mientras se reclinaba en la pared. Tomando distancia de la cama, lejos de mí. Capté la tensión en el ambiente.

—Sí. —asentí con torpeza.

Un silencio pesado se asentó entre nosotros. Evitábamos la mirada del otro. El agujero autoinfligido del antebrazo se cerró, nada físico dejó constancia de la insólita unión, excepto nuestra visible incomodidad. Deseaba más que nunca tener una moneda con la que jugar.

—Te desmayaste. —dijo Kara con ojos bajos—, yo también tuve que descansar hasta hace muy poco, necesitaba reiniciarme.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Lo estoy, gracias.

Otro silencio.

—Escucha, quería pedirte perdón por haberme sobrepasado. —se disculpó ella. Se pasó las manos por el cabello mojado en un intento de peinarlo, una vez acabado, continuó—: No sé muy bien lo que me pasó, fue… extraño, nunca he sentido algo así.

Lo dicho llamó mi atención, hasta ahora, creí que todo esto era unilateral, no obstante, esta nueva revelación abría un abanico de posibilidades que no había meditado. Eché mi nerviosismo a un lado, no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad.

—¿Puedes explicármelo? —le demandé de la misma manera que lo haría en una sala de interrogación. Impecable, contundente—. Kara, prueba a describir lo que sentiste, me ayudaría mucho a entenderlo también.

—¿Tú has sentido algo? —preguntó alejándose de la pared para acercárseme, parecía francamente aliviada y yo en parte de igual manera —. No encuentro el adjetivo exacto, pero quería más de ese sentimiento, me volví codiciosa, no me pude controlar. Yo… me asusté cuando te desmayaste, creí que te había matado. Es sobrecogedor esto, no comprenderlo y, aun así, querer más.

Mi bomba de Thirium se aceleró provocando reacciones en mi cuerpo inexplicables. El imperioso anhelo de abrazarla y conectarnos golpeó con fuerza, aunque dominé mis ansias, me levanté de la cama y me aproximé a su lado, solo un paso nos separaba. Ondas electromagnéticas manaban de nuestros condensadores. Le tendí la mano, desnuda de mi piel humana, mostrando al verdadero Connor.

—Conectémonos, Kara.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, su boca se abría y cerraba, como buscando las palabras correctas, que finalmente quedaron en nada. La estaba perdiendo, la valentía con la que confesó sentir lo mismo que yo se esfumaba por momentos. Mi mano seguía tendida.

—No puedo…

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —presioné.

—Alice es mi prioridad, esto no es… —tartamudeó, se alejó un paso. Su mano protegida celosamente en su pecho. Yo seguí tozudo con el brazo extendido, ofreciéndole todo lo que ella quisiera de mí.

—Sé que lo sentiste, igual que yo, la primera vez que nos encontramos. Nos conectamos Kara, y desde entonces no vuelto a ser el mismo. Cambié, ahora sé que fue el primer paso para ser divergente. No he podido olvidarte desde aquel encuentro. —musité, en una tonalidad serena, aunque con un trasfondo de asertividad, una que a Kara no le agradaba. A cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía dos, solo paró de huir cuando chocó con la pared—. Si me dices que no es cierto, te dejaré en paz ahora mismo. Me iré y no volverás a saber de mí, te lo prometo.

Sus cejas se juntaron, mirándome fijamente, evaluando que decir. No iba de farol, depende lo que contestará, esta sería la última vez que la viese. Nunca quise causarle malestar, ya había sufrido suficiente.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, la decisión parecía estar hecha.

—Está bien. —solté el suspiro de derrota que contuve esperando.

Me dirigí a la puerta con la intención de marcharme, sin despedirme, era mejor así. Hank me contó que las despedidas eran duras, ahora lo experimentaba en primera persona. Y era horrible, parecido a romperte en pedazos.

—¡Espera! —gritó Kara corriendo para alcanzarme. Veloz, me sujeto el brazo por detrás y pegó su frente en el centro de mi espalda—. Tienes razón, el día que escapamos de la casa abandonaba y tú nos perseguiste, en el momento en el que tocaste fue… no sé, fue algo diferente a lo que siento por Alice. No sé si es normal, si a los androides les ocurre esto… a lo mejor estamos rotos del todo.

Dándome la vuelta para enfrentarla vi que la piel de sus mejillas estaba ligeramente teñida de azul. No me había rechazado (al menos no del todo), se sentía avergonzada por sus nuevas emociones, algunas que costaba mantener bajo control.

—No hay nada de malo en nosotros, Kara. —la consolé—. He investigado una multitud de casos de divergencia, muchos de ellos han manifestado el interés de permanecer cerca de otros divergentes a los que se sienten atraídos, más allá de la amistad o los lazos familiares. Esto es normal, no hay porqué castigarse.

Inmediatamente mis palabras surgieron efecto, relajándose notablemente, su cuerpo se destensó y su mirada se ablandó. Me dedicó una sonrisa trémula, lo anoté como otro de sus tics de nerviosismo, unos que me resultaban curiosamente adorables. Ella era más humana que mucha gente que he conocido, por supuesto, podíamos regular nuestra temperatura corporal, pero era cálida de por sí.

—Connor yo no puedo darte eso que quieres, no puedo conectarme contigo… al menos no ahora, necesito tiempo, los dos, creo. Además, está Alice, ella es mi familia, la única que tengo. Debo ir a Canadá.

—¿A Canadá?

—Sí. Alguien nos dijo que allí podríamos ser libres, quedarse en Detroit es muy peligroso por el momento. —contestó juntando las manos detrás de la espalda, otro gesto habitual en ella—. Nuestros caminos se separaron cuando el ejército atacó en Jericó. Distraje a unos militares para que Luther pudiera escabullirse con Alice, muy posiblemente se dirijan a Canadá.

Soltó esa bomba como si nada, cosa que me enfadó terriblemente. La rescaté de un acto de suicidio premeditado cuando me la encontré en Jericó, su poco amor por su integridad me hizo agarrotando los puños.

—Fue una idea estúpida por tu parte. —refunfuñé apretando la mandíbula. Estaba seguro de que Hank soportó el mismo enojo ante mis actos imprudentes antaño, y ese pensamiento solo avivó las brasas. Era como si lava líquida se expandiera por todos mis biocomponentes. Descubrí rápido que no era algo que disfrutase de saborear, menos con Kara.

—Estás molesto. —no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación. Mi LED centelleaba en amarillo.

No dije nada, en ni enfado, ni si quiera la miré.

—Escucha, Connor. Amar a alguien significa renunciar a ciertas cosas, sobrepones su bienestar al tuyo, es algo muy complicado, delicado, requiere esfuerzo y dedicación, es un trabajo para toda la vida. —arrulló posando su dedo índice justo en mi LED, cosa que amainó mi estado varios niveles, sus pequeños toques eran bien recibidos siempre, aunque también me hacían lucir tremendamente infantil—. Yo tengo a mi Alice, ¿y tú?

—El inspector con el que trabajo, o bueno, trabajaba.

—¿Y nunca has hecho algo descabellado por él? ¿Lo has elegido a él antes que tu deber? ¿No estás feliz cuándo él lo está?

Ante mi ausencia de palabras ella lo tomó como un sí. Y sonrío, una muy suave, que terminó con mi berrinche.

—Eres un niño grande, ¿lo sabías? —me acusó ella con una pizca de picardía en su rostro.

Nada me preparó para su risa ni las ganas irrefrenables de besarla, contactar físicamente más allá de la excusa del Thirium o uno de sus mimos maternales. Codiciaba un vínculo íntimo, la hinchazón involuntaria en mis pantalones así lo corroboraba y la imagen de besarla coronaba mis redes neuronales, pero más que su toque, quería parte de ese amor incondicional que tanto predicada por su Alice. No obstante, me abstuve de presionarla, ella me había pedido tiempo, y tiempo era todo lo que los androides poseíamos.

—Bien, te sugiero que inspecciones si todo tu programa está en un estado óptimo, nos vamos a Canadá a primera hora. Habrá que verificar el estado de la revolución divergente y calcular nuestras opciones, pero debemos ponernos en marcha pronto, por si las cosas empeoran.

No me atreví a mirarla, por lo que me dediqué a observar las gotas caer en el parking del motel, ahora que era libre, me cuestioné si fuera capaz de robar un coche aquí mismo, pues la tarea de colarnos en un bus era arriesgada. Las probabilidades de éxito en la lucha de Markus eran inciertas, dependería totalmente de si escogía una ruta violenta o pacifica, y aún ganando, las cosas estarían tensas durante un tiempo. Dudaba que los humanos aceptasen a la primera todas las demandas que exigía Markus en su mensaje. Una nueva forma de vida independiente que rivalizase con la humanidad, superior en muchos aspectos… intentarán eliminarnos hasta el final, y ya ni hablar de reconocernos como iguales. Canadá se había mostrado favorable en la liberación y derechos de los androides, por el momento, era la opción más favorable.

—Eso quiere decir… ¿me acompañarás? —Kara preguntó a mis espaldas, no pude apreciar su expresión, aunque el recelo impregnaba su entonación.

La hora de elegir había llegado, y en esta ocasión, no dependía de mí. Solo de Kara, con total seguridad, su respuesta sentenciaría mi futuro. Mi bomba cardíaca se oprimió con nerviosismo.

—Solo si tú quieres.

Me giré, y nuestras miradas se encontraron, y fue igual que en el pasillo de Jericó. Ella y yo, nadie más importaba en el mundo. El sentimiento de pertenecerle crecía con cada interacción. Cundo volviera a encontrarme con Hank le interrogaría a fondo de todas estas nuevas inquietudes. Estaba totalmente perdido, y Kara era mi faro en este mar de tinieblas.

Su semblante era muy serio cuándo pronunció las siguientes palabras.

—Sí, quiero. —expresó Kara al mismo tiempo que se plantó a mi lado. Aprecié que sus manos dudaron en qué hacer, por unos segundos creí que me abrazaría. No lo hizo, aunque por ahora, no me frustraría—. Ven conmigo, Connor.

Y con esas sencillas palabras mi destino quedo irrevocablemente sellado. Yo era suyo, hasta el fin de mi existencia.


End file.
